CÓMO NO LIGAR CON UN NEFILIM
by oOIlianaOo
Summary: Magnus usa frases de ligue realmente cursis (y malas) para cortejar a Alec. ADAPTACIÓN.
1. El arte de la seducción

**Pareja:** Magnus/Alec, ligero Simón/Isabelle.

**Clasificación:** PG.  
><strong>Género:<strong> Humor, romance.

**Núm. Palabras:** 9,625.

**Resumen:** Magnus usa frases de ligue realmente cursis (y malas) para cortejar a Alec. ADAPTACIÓN.

* * *

><p>Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Cassandra Clare y el maravilloso universo de Cazadores de Sombras. Este one-shot es una adaptación desde el fandom de EXO. El original es de BAEKHYEOL, ella es una hermosa mariposa con un humor brillante 3.<p>

Nota final: Disfruten y no olviden dejar comentarios ;)

* * *

><p>La mayoría de las personas era de la opinión de que Magnus Bane era un maestro en el arte de la seducción.<p>

La mayoría de las personas estaba equivocada.

Puede haber sido difícil de creer, con el número de hombres y mujeres con las que se había acostado, pero era cierto— Magnus era totalmente un asco cuando se trataba de coquetear con alguien.

No es como si Magnus supiera esto—por lo menos no al principio. Pero no tenía que ser culpado por su ignorancia. No era culpa suya si el noventa por ciento de las veces la gente se acercaba a él antes de que él mismo pudiera contemplar en hacerlo. Y el otro diez por ciento de las veces, sólo tenía que sacudir su lustrosa cabellera negra, sonreír esa sonrisa blanca suya y tal vez inclinar un poco su cabeza y luego su objeto de deseo estaría en su regazo.

Así que fue bastante desconcertante para él cuando ninguna de estas tácticas parecía funcionar. Estaba en un bar con sus mejores amigos Ragnor y Simón, y no había estado en búsqueda de una nueva aventura. Pero entonces, lo había visto.

La persona que había capturado su interés tenía piel blanca, ojos azules y cabello negro. Estaba sentado solo, tomándose una bebida y con su nariz pegada en lo que parecía ser un libro.

Magnus no tenía idea de qué era lo que le atrajo de este chico—era lo suficientemente bonito pero no espectacularmente—no como las habituales conquistas podría-ser-un-modelo de Magnus. Sin embargo, había algo en él que hizo que Magnus lo quisiera.

Así que se puso a hacerlo a su manera. Hizo que sus amigos se movieran de sus asientos originales, de manera que estuvieran en la línea de visión de su objetivo. El chico de pelo negro no levantó la mirada de su libro.

Magnus entonces procedió a hablar en voz alta a sus amigos, exponiendo con humor temas de actualidad y riéndose a carcajadas de las respuestas moderadas de Ragnor y Simón. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y mostró el arco de su garganta. Efectivamente, llamó la atención de varias personas interesadas, pero no de la persona que él quería.

Luego comenzó a hablar en voz alta en términos con velo sobre lo rico que era, y como las acciones en las numerosas empresas de su padre estaban cada vez en aumento, incluso con la crisis económica. Efectivamente, llamó la atención del hombre que quería, pero en vez de lucir interesado, simplemente miró a Magnus un poco despectivo antes de regresar a su libro. La irritación de Magnus aumentó aún más cuando varias bebidas fueron colocadas en su mesa, cortesía de los demás interesados en la habitación. Ragnor y Simón, que habían adivinado lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente sonrieron ante su mohín.

Dado que alardear de su aspecto y su riqueza no había funcionado, Magnus decidió seguir el ejemplo de los libros de la gente en el bar y consiguió que una de las camareras, cuyo gafete leía 'Isabelle' le envíe al objeto de su afecto una copa de vino muy caro. Él, Ragnor y Simón miraron con interés mientras la camarera se dirigía hacia el chico, haciéndolo levantar la mirada en sorpresa y placer mientras la camarera colocaba el vaso sobre la mesa. El chico le dijo algo a la camarera, a lo cual Isabelle respondió, causando que el chico frunza el ceño. Se quedó sentado allí, escuchando la explicación de Isabelle antes de mirar hacia la dirección de Magnus mientras Isabelle señalaba hacia él.

Magnus sonrió con aire de suficiencia y perezosamente levantó su copa inclinando su cabeza. Ahí, eso sería suficiente. ¡No hay manera de que alguien sea capaz de resistirse a eso!

El chico miró a Magnus con cuidado y su boca se tensó de forma mínima antes de darse la vuelta hacia la camarera. El chico le habló en voz baja por un momento antes de regresar a su libro. Isabelle se humedeció los labios, agarró el vaso de vino y volvió a la mesa de Magnus. Lucía como si estuviera atrapado entre diversión y preocupación.

Poniendo el vaso de nuevo frente a Magnus, se dio la vuelta hacia él.

"¿No lo aceptó?" Magnus estaba mirando el vaso como si no pudiera creer lo que veía. Simón soltó una risa y Ragnor gruñó afablemente mientras sacaba un billete y se lo entregaba a un Simón triunfante.

"Me temo que no," Isabelle, la camarera, miró cuidadosamente por encima de su hombro, sin hacer contacto visual.

"¿Por qué carajo no?" Magnus dijo echando humo. No podía entenderlo. Nadie lo rechazaba. ¡Él era _MAGNUS BANE _ por el amor de Merlim!

"Bueno, parece que el chico pensó que eras una especie de idiota," Isabelle no podía retener su labio de retorcerse.

"¿Un qué?" Magnus farfulló.

"Un idiota," Isabelle continuó en tono de disculpa. "¿Quieres saber qué más tenía para decir?"

"¿Había más?" Ragnor rió mientras Simón miraba a la camarera bonita con interés.

"Continua entonces," los ojos de Magnus se entrecerraron ligeramente.

Isabelle tomó una respiración profunda, una vez más fijando sus ojos en un objeto distante.

"Dijo que él no tenía el hábito de aceptar bebidas de petulantes, engreídos idiotas con demasiado dinero y demasiado poco sentido, y que no le gustaba que le enviaran bebidas de segunda mano, sobre todo cuando se las enviaban individuos de la talla mencionada en cuestión."

"Yep, suena como Magnus," Simón asintió sabiamente, sonriendo cuando Isabelle soltó una risita.

"Aparte de la bebida de segunda mano," Ragnor intervino con lealtad.

"¡No era una bebida de segunda mano!" Magnus rabió, casi decidido a ir con el pequeño imbécil y hacerlo entrar en razón. Sin embargo en ese momento, vio al chico recoger su libro, ponerlo debajo de su brazo e irse antes de que Magnus pudiera siquiera levantarse de su asiento. Así que enfrentarlo estaba obviamente fuera de cuestión.

"Er—también dijo una cosa más," Isabelle dijo titubeantemente, incitado por las miradas alentadoras de Simón.

"¿Sí?"

Isabelle lo miro con aprensión.

"Él—él dijo que necesitabas trabajar en tus habilidades de atracción porque no—um—no estaban a tu altura, por así decirlo."

Magnus se sonrojó.

"Él lo hizo, ¿verdad?" preguntó a la ligera de una manera que hizo que Simón y Ragnor se removieran ansiosamente en sus asientos. Bueno, Magnus tendría que demostrarle. Nadie acusaba a Magnus Bane, de nada menos que la perfección y se salía con la suya. ¡Buscaría a ese insolente y coquetearía con él como nunca había coqueteado con alguien antes!

Simón y Ragnor gimieron. Ellos conocían esa mirada, y su presencia siempre había anunciado la llegada de complicaciones oportunas e innecesarias en sus vidas.

* * *

><p>Simón salió del bar un par de minutos después, una sonrisa en su rostro.<p>

"¿Lo tienes?" Magnus preguntó.

"¡Lo tengo!" Simón dice orgullosamente. "Me debes en grande por esto Magnus. Estoy pensando en unas vacaciones en las Bahamas." Aunque a decir verdad, su misión no había sido difícil. Se había quedado en el bar después de que los otros dos se habían ido con el fin de hablar con la bastante bonita camarera, Isabelle. Ella se había sonrojado ante su interés y Simón había sido capaz de sonsacarle información necesaria. No había estado muy interesado en el subterfugio, considerándolo poco caballeroso, pero Magnus había gruñido e insistido y como siempre conseguía lo que quería, Simón finalmente se había rendido.

"Su nombre es Alec," Simón les dice. "Alexander Lighwood. Al parecer Isabelle y él han sido mejores amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero Isabelle dice que su relación es completamente de amistad, que debo admitir fue un poco de alivio para mí—".

"¡Ve al punto!" Magnus dijo impacientemente.

"¡Lo iba a hacer!" Simón replicó. "Sólo iba a decir que su relación es de amistad y también—te gustará esto Magnus —es gay."

"Entonces, ¿Por qué carajo no aceptó mis avances?" Magnus estaba genuinamente desconcertado. "¡Soy tremendamente precioso y Dios sabe que nunca obtendrá una mejor oferta que yo! Todo mundo me quiere."

"Tal vez tenga novio," Ragnor frunció el ceño ante el ego demasiado inflado de Magnus.

"Nope," Simón respondió de inmediato. "Isabelle me dijo que está completamente soltero."

"¡Entonces no lo entiendo!" Magnus sacudió su cabeza tristemente. Tal vez este Alexander Lightwood realmente era un idiota. Aunque ese libro que estaba leyendo lucía bastante complicado así que Alec no podría ser tan tenue. Y estaba en público por sí solo, y ¿seguramente no dejarían que un idiota salga sin escolta? Pero si las aflicciones mentales estaban descartadas entonces ¿Por qué no le había respondido a Magnus en lo absoluto? La resolución de Magnus de ganárselo se reforzaba.

"¿Algo más?" le preguntó a Simón.

"Hay una cosa más." Simón dijo amablemente. "Al parecer él siempre viene aquí todas las noches después de clase. Principalmente porque Isabelle trabaja aquí y Alec le mantiene algún tipo de compañía antes de irse a casa—viven juntos, sabes."

"Hmm," Magnus reflexionó. Esto era interesante. Si Alec venía aquí todas las noches entonces no tendría que ir a medidas extremas para encontrarlo de nuevo. Tendría su oportunidad para ganárselo. Se frotó las manos.

"Caballeros," dijo. "Tengo un plan."

"¿Uno astuto y sutil?" Simón le preguntó inocentemente.

Magnus frunció el ceño, aunque una sonrisa tiró de las comisuras de su boca.

"¡Tengo un plan tan astuto que podrías ponerle una cola y llamarlo una comadreja!" Magnus respondió con una sonrisa.

Ragnor rodó sus ojos.

"Eso es todo," dijo. "No más maratones de Blackadder. Para cualquiera de los dos."

* * *

><p>El siguiente paso de Magnus fue la investigación. ¡Era una jodida máquina de investigación! ¡Si tan sólo sus profesores de la universidad pudieran verlo ahora! (Desearían que pusiera la mitad del esfuerzo en las investigaciones de sus tareas reales).<p>

Magnus merodeó a través de una librería, manteniendo sus ojos bien abiertos buscando material adecuado para investigar en el tema de ligar con idiotas groseros que eran, al parecer, ciegos a la suprema belleza física. Por desgracia, no parecía encontrar dicha guía. Incluso había buscado por una guía de 'Romance para Dummies', la cual había pensado que sería particularmente apropiada para el objetivo de su cortejo, pero incluso eso se le escapó.

Para el momento en el que finalmente regresó a su casa, había comprado tres libros. Colocó sus libros sobre su cama y los revisó.

El primero era una copia de 'Romeo y Julieta'. Bueno, era una copia para niños pero si Magnus hubiera querido estudiar Shakespeare entonces hubiera tomado inglés en la universidad. Sin embargo, la portada del libro había pronunciado que era la 'más romántica historia de todos los tiempos' así que se había sentido obligado a darle una oportunidad. Lo leyó rápidamente con el ceño fruncido. Todas las cosas sobre las disputas familiares no parecían particularmente relevantes para su situación, pero Magnus siguió adelante. Sin embargo, cuando por fin llegó al final y se dio cuenta de que ambos amantes murieron, perdió todo el interés y aventó el libro inútil al basurero.

Uno menos, dos para terminar.

El segundo libro que había escogido era un libro de romance de Mills&Boon. Magnus se había sentido muy tonto y avergonzado de ser visto con el libro, pero había convocado finalmente el valor suficiente, levantó su cabeza y tragó sus inhibiciones.

Había habido un gran número de libros para elegir y Magnus había estado ligeramente desconcertado mientras miraba las letras escritas en la contraportada—la mayoría de ellos parecía tener tramas muy similares. Después de mucha contemplación, Magnus finalmente se decidió por uno—no por su originalidad o por su interés en la trama, sino simplemente porque el chico en la portada se parecía bastante a él. Aunque Magnus sintió con certeza que él era mucho más atractivo que el chico en la portada. Obviamente.

Se echó hacia atrás y comenzó a leer el libro. Ahora este era más fácil de leer que Shakespeare, aunque el personaje principal era bastante desagradable con su feminidad. Magnus mentalmente puso a Alec en ese papel. El héroe de la historia era noble y hermoso y rico, lo cual describía a Magnus perfectamente. Parecía que estaba progresando.

Estaba a un cuarto del libro cuando dio un giro inesperado.

_Hola_, pensó para sí mismo. _¿Qué tenemos aquí?_

"Baekhyun jadeó mientras Chanyeol se acostó sobre él, sus manos automáticamente deslizándose entre sus piernas…"

Las cejas de Magnus se levantaron.

"Baekhyun enredó sus dedos en el lujoso cabello castaño de Chanyeol mientras se besaban apasionadamente…"

_¡Bueno, bueno, bueno!_ Magnus sonrió para sus adentros. _¡Así que es por esto que las mujeres compran estas cosas de mierda!_

Se echó hacia atrás y se puso cómodo.

* * *

><p>Unas horas más tarde, y Magnus había terminado el libro. No podía decir que lo había ayudado en su búsqueda pero se encontró con que no podía lamentar seguir esta línea de búsqueda en su investigación. Después de una mirada medio culpable, Magnus tomó el libro y lo colocó en la caja debajo de su cama junto con sus revistas porno. Ese fue el libro número dos fuera del camino.<p>

Dos menos, uno para terminar.

Se dio la vuelta hacia su último libro. Era un libro lleno de frases de ligue para ayudar a los hombres a recoger algunas mujeres en los bares. Magnus pensó que las frases podrían ser extrapoladas para cubrir frases de ligue que funcionaran con hombres también.

Abrió el libro y comenzó a leer detenidamente.

Después de un momento, sonrió.

_Jackpot_.

_"Cuidado Alexander Lightwood_, se regodeó para sí mismo. ¡_Mañana caerás ante mis pies hermosamente tratados con pedicura y zapatos de cuero!"_

* * *

><p>Magnus llegó al bar temprano el lunes por la noche. Incluso iba vestido más elegante de lo habitual, después de haber pasado horas literales frente al espejo, tratando de decidir qué vestuario sería el mejor para hacer que Alec se arrodille ante él en deseo. Había arrastrado a los pobres Simón y Ragnor con él, y fue un tiempo antes de que incluso ellos se hartaran de su indecisión, y diciéndole que si mostraba más piel entonces se vería como un stripper y lo obligaron a usar algo inteligente, práctico y con clase. Ahora estaban sentados en una mesa a unos pasos de distancia de Magnus, mientras él espiaba a la pobre víctima inocente de sus afectos.<p>

Alec había llegado al bar un corto tiempo después de Magnus, después de saludar rápidamente a su amiga Isabelle, había puesto inmediatamente sus cosas en la misma mesa que antes. Magnus estaba un poco desilusionado de que Alec ni siquiera había mirado en su dirección pero eso probablemente podría ser atribuido al hecho de que Magnus se había agachado inmediatamente debajo de la mesa como un conejo asustado en el momento en el que vio a Alec (aunque Magnus declararía más tarde que fue porque el cordón de su zapato se había deshecho. Ragnor argumentó que sus zapatos no tenían cordones. Magnus "_accidentalmente"_ empujó un vaso de agua hacia el regazo de Ragnor. El incidente terminó en esta etapa).

Magnus miró a sus amigos por apoyo—o para ser más exactos, miró a sus amigos que tenían en su poder la fuente de todo el conocimiento que era _'¡Echarse Un Polvo Es Fácil! Vol. 1: Charlando Con Chicas_' (incluso años después, Magnus nunca logró tener en sus manos los volúmenes adicionales de esta publicación educativa. Más tarde se enteró de que la editorial detrás de las series _'¡Echarse Un Polvo Es Fácil!'_ había quebrado pronto después de publicar el primer volumen, lo cual Magnus pensó que era una tragedia. Bueno, eso lo puso más triste que el final de 'Romeo y Julieta', eso era seguro. O tal vez la épica tragedia de su amor no se traducía bien cuando la escritura era dirigida a niños de diez años).

Magnus se puso de pie y se limpió sus palmas subrepticiamente húmedas en sus pantalones bien planchados. No podía creer lo nervioso que estaba—él _nunca_ se ponía nervioso. Sacudió su cabeza, caminó determinadamente hacia un Alec distraído, y recordó el primer párrafo de su manual de instrucciones.

"Una forma segura de conseguir una chica es a través de un acercamiento clásico. Los clásicos son clásicos por una razón, y las chicas seguramente caerán rendidas a tus pies y a tu cama a la espera por un acercamiento carismático suave. Un caso en cuestión es James Bond. Cuando no estaba disparándole a los malos o previniendo adquisiciones por parte de dictadores despiadados, estaba consiguiendo bellas damas de piernas largas ¡sin esfuerzo! Simplemente haz lo que él haría, camina con confianza hacia la dama de tu elección y di—"

"¿Qué hace una chica como tú en un lugar como este?"

Al principio Alec no reaccionó, pero después levantó su cabeza y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Magnus, una expresión desconcertada en su rostro.

"… ¿Me acabas de llamar una chica?" Alec pregunta incrédulamente.

Al darse cuenta de su error, y reprendiéndose a sí mismo por estar nervioso que se había olvidado de cambiar la sexualidad en el libro, Magnus rápidamente se retractó.

"Quiero decir, ¿Qué hace un chico como tú en un lugar como este?"

Alec, si es posible, lucía aún más desconcertado por esto.

"Estoy bebiendo," dijo lentamente, levantado su copa y hablando con Magnus como si fuera un niño de tres años. "Y leyendo," dijo levantando su libro. "Y mi amiga trabaja aquí. Además, es un país libre. ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?"

_En realidad no_, Magnus pensó para sí mismo. Aunque para ser honestos, no recordaba exactamente qué respuesta se suponía que la chica—er—el chico iba a dar.

"Oh, y ¿por cierto?" Alec interrumpió su titubeo mental, su voz seca. "¿Esa frase? Mi bisabuela podría pensar que esa frase es vieja, y ella es muy, _muy_ antigua."

Un párrafo del libro vino a la mente de Magnus.

"Algunas chicas pueden encontrar esta frase un poco pasada de moda, siendo un poco insensibles de la cultura, y responderían mejor a un acercamiento más contundente y directo. Si tienes suerte, entonces algunas incluso pueden encontrar este método a ser excitante. Si es así, entonces estarás adentro para una noche demasiado buena—o, alternativamente, ¡unos buenos diez minutos en los baños! Para provocar una reacción de este tipo, simplemente mezcla un poco y di—"

"Entonces ¿Qué hace una puta como tú en un lugar elegante como este?" las palabras salieron de la boca de Magnus justo cuando una camarera (afortunadamente no Isabelle) caminaba junto a ellos.

Ambos Alec y la camarera miraron sorprendidos a Magnus. Ambos lucían muy ofendidos.

Dándose cuenta de que la camarera probablemente pensó que Magnus le estaba hablando a ella, apresuradamente intentó explicar.

"No. No, ¡No _tú_!" Magnus sacudió sus manos en negación. "No te estaba llamando a _ti_ puta. ¡Le estaba llamando a _él_ puta!" Magnus señalo a Alec con su pulgar.

Alec no parecía contento. De hecho, parecía bastante enojado.

Magnus se preparó a sí mismo.

"¿Qué mierda te pasa?" el tono de Alec transmitió que esto era probablemente más una pregunta genuina que una retórica. "¡Ni siquiera te conozco!"

La camarera parecía un poco menos enojada al no estar en la línea del receptor de los comentarios de Magnus pero todavía estaba frunciendo el ceño desaprobatoriamente hacia él.

"Er…" Magnus tomó la ira de un lado y la desaprobación de la otra. Sin mencionar las figuras de sus supuestos amigos temblando de risa y las crecientes miradas de los otros clientes. Usando su cerebro de manera estratégica que habría enorgullecido a un antiguo coronel del ejército, juzgó que este avance hacia un territorio desconocido estaba lleno de demasiadas variables desconocidas para que pudiera escapar ileso y que por lo tanto lo dejó tristemente con sólo una opción.

Magnus salió corriendo.

* * *

><p>La retirada estratégica de Magnus había sido el objeto de muchos comentarios de Simón y Ragnor quien irritantemente cambió la descripción de 'estratégica' a (completamente falso) 'cobarde'. Si había una cosa que Magnus <em>no<em> era, era un cobarde.

Esto lo demostró marchando de nuevo al bar al día siguiente. Alec ya estaba sentado en su mesa, su nariz prácticamente pegada a la página de su libro y una bebida en la mano.

Magnus respiró profundamente y volvió a pensar en el _Capítulo Dos_ de su manual _¡Echarse Un Polvo Es Fácil!_

"Donde los clásicos y el carisma fallan, siempre puedes recurrir al encanto natural. El encanto es especialmente eficaz cuando tu objetivo para pasar la noches es de la variedad altamente conservativa—si tienes suerte, entonces al final de la noche ella no estará usando zapatos en lo absoluto—¡y probablemente tampoco ropa! ¡Usa tus encantos para atraer a las mujeres hacia tus brazos con palabras dulces y sonrisas antes de mostrarles el niño malo que eres en la cama!

**Consejo útil:** Dile un cumplido— ¡No necesita ser necesariamente verdad!— ¡e incluso la chica más agradable estará de rodillas para ti en muy poco tiempo!"

A Magnus le gustaba el sonido de eso. Y este probablemente era el acercamiento a adoptar— Alec lucía como si fuera del tipo conservador, y juzgando por su respuesta a ser llamado una puta el día anterior, probablemente respondía mejor a palabras más amables y sonrisas dulces. Esta vez Magnus se le acercó con mucha más confianza.

Alec levantó la mirada mientras Magnus se acercaba hacia él y su expresión pasó de ser abierta y agradable a ser una mezcla extraña de asombro, confusión e irritación.

"¡Tú otra vez!" exclamó, mirando a Magnus con cautela. "No me vas a llamar una puta de nuevo, ¿cierto?"

"¡No!" Magnus negó con la cabeza rápidamente, tratando de ser tranquilizador. Se aclaró su garganta y movió los pies antes de mirar a Alec directamente a los ojos. "Sólo he venido hasta aquí para decirte que—" titubeó un poco antes de seguir adelante con valentía. "¡Que si pudiera reorganizar el alfabeto pondría U (tú) y I (yo) juntas!"

Alec lo estaba mirando de nuevo.

Magnus estaba un poco decepcionado por el hecho de que Alec no había caído de rodillas todavía.

Alec habló después de un momento.

"Sí sabes que esa fue probablemente la frase más cursi que he oído en mi vida, ¿cierto?" dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Magnus frunció el ceño.

"¿Estás seguro que no quieres decir… encantadora?" Magnus preguntó, esperanzado.

Alec fingió pensar por un momento.

"No…no, estoy bastante seguro de que quise decir cursi," dijo, asintiendo con seriedad.

Una vez más, Magnus no sabía qué hacer. Todo estaba muy bien para que el libro le dijera qué decir con el fin de captar la atención de alguien, pero no decía suficiente sobre qué decir después. Y no era como si las respuestas de Alec fueran tan directas—todo lo que el más bajo decía parecía siempre agarrar a Magnus con la guardia baja y trabarle la lengua. Se quedó de pie en silencio, intentando pensar en qué decir después. Alec le devolvió la mirada en silencio, aunque con la adición de una ceja levantada casi en desafío.

"Er—espera sólo un momento, ¿sí?" Magnus preguntó rápidamente antes de salir corriendo. Le pareció escuchar algo que vagamente parecía Alec diciéndole que se tomara toda la noche si lo deseaba, pero en realidad no había estado escuchando atentamente. Se deslizó a través de las mesas y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el baño de hombres. Una vez a salvo en el interior, se encerró en un cubículo, sacó su manual de su bolsa y comenzó a hojearlo, suspirando con gratitud cuando se encontró con un párrafo sobre cómo continuar después de que su objetivo había respondido.

"Hay dos respuestas principales para un intento de frases de ligue — rechazo total (un firme 'no', una bofetada en la cara, que te vacíen una copa de líquido sobre cualquier parte de tu cuerpo sin ningún intento de ser lamido por parte de la otra persona, etc.); o una invitación directa a proceder. En caso de lo segundo, ¡no esperes! Haz tu movimiento inmediatamente ya que las damas son conocidas por cambiar de opinión a partir de un segundo a otro. No permitas que tu chica cambie de opinión antes de que hayas tenido tu diversión por la noche— ¡puedes estar seguro de que ella no se arrepentirá!

Inevitablemente habrá el tipo de chica que no te dará una respuesta directa. Esto es natural ya que las mujeres no conocen sus propias mentes. ¡Necesitan un hombre que tome decisiones por ellas! Sigue tu primera frase con una segunda, y recuerda: ¡tus posibilidades de anotar con una chica son mayores cuando optas por los cumplidos!"

"¡De acuerdo!" Magnus dijo, aliviado. Empujó el libro de nuevo en su bolsa, abrió la puerta del cubículo y procedió a salir de los baños. Salió de ellos justo cuando alguien le gritó "¡Lava tus manos, bastardo sucio!" Magnus lo ignoró y continuó haciendo su camino hacia el bar.

Alec estaba en el mismo lugar que antes (Magnus estaba aliviado de que no se había ido) y sus ojos se posaron en Magnus mientras el último caminaba hacia él, casi como si lo hubiera estado vigilando. El pensamiento calentó el corazón de Magnus de alguna manera.

Se puso de pie delante de Alec, quien ahora lo miraba expectante.

"¿Ya pensaste en una respuesta?" Alec preguntó, cruzando sus brazos.

Magnus lo ignoró y una vez más lo miró seriamente a los ojos.

"Si te pararas frente a un espejo y sostuvieras once rosas, verías doce de las cosas más hermosas en el mundo," Magnus dijo con reverencia.

Ninguno de los dos habló.

"Oh," Alec dijo eventualmente. "Ese fue probablemente uno de tus mejores acercamientos. Todavía un poco cursi, pero mucho mejor que todos tus anteriores. Los cuales fueron terribles por cierto."

Una vez más Magnus no sabía cómo responder a esto. ¿Qué paso con la parte donde caería rendido a sus pies?

"¿Bueno?" Magnus preguntó después de un momento en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada más.

"¿Bueno qué?" Alec preguntó, ladeando su cabeza hacia un lado como si no tuviera idea alguna de lo que Magnus quería de él.

"Bueno ¿Quieres salir conmigo?" Magnus preguntó rápidamente, tropezándose con sus palabras.

Alec arrugó su nariz.

"No," dijo decisivamente, mientras Magnus hacia una reacción retardada ante la inesperada respuesta. "No, no creo que quiera."

"¡¿Qué?!" Magnus no podía creerlo. "¿Por qué carajo no? ¡Soy una preciosidad! ¡Fui encantador! ¡Y te acabo de llamar una de las cosas más hermosas del mundo! ¡Estoy bastante seguro de que nadie te ha dicho eso antes!"

El rostro de Alec estaba asentado en una expresión tensa.

"Oh, ¿lo estás?" Alec preguntó sarcásticamente, intentando de ocultar su dolor. "¡Porque nadie podría pensar que yo soy hermoso!" hizo una pausa antes de abrir su boca para hablar de nuevo. "Te agradecería que te fueras ahora," dijo con los dientes apretados. "Realmente no me apetece ser molestado en estos momentos."

Magnus abrió su boca para protestar que no quería insultarlo y que realmente creía que Alec era terriblemente hermoso, cuando un hombre pasó por delante de ellos.

"No me acercaría demasiado a él, amigo," dijo, inclinándose hacia Alec en forma confidencial, aunque su voz era perfectamente audible. Sus ojos barrieron a Magnus de arriba hacia abajo con desagrado y se acercó más a Alec como si le estuviera diciendo un secreto. "Él no lava sus manos después de ir al baño."

Ambos Alec y el hombre se dieron la vuelta en sincronía para mirar las manos de Magnus, ambos con expresiones coincidentes de aversión en sus rostros. Magnus tenía un deseo fugaz de cubrir sus manos de la vista.

Dándose cuenta de que sería inútil decirles que en realidad no había usado el baño, y rehusándose a compartir la existencia del libro con alguno de ellos— Alec en particular, Magnus utilizó una estrategia probada y eficaz y poco a poco de manera constante recreo una retirada.

Eso, por supuesto, es decir que huyó de la escena con el rabo entre las piernas.

* * *

><p>Puse una aparición ninja del Baekyeol hahaha amo mucho a un grupo de gays llamado EXO hahaha ellos son prácticamente parte de la locura con el Malec, gracias por leer, y ya se viene la segunda parte ;) Dejen comentarios o les saldrán verrugas en el trasero…Magnus el gran brujo de Brooklyn se encargará de eso, aunque sólo sea un mundano frustrado ahora mismo x)<p> 


	2. ¡Qué no soy un acosador!

**Pareja:** Magnus/Alec, ligero Simón/Isabelle.

**Clasificación:** PG.

**Género:** Humor, romance.

**Núm. Palabras:** 9,625.

**Resumen:** Magnus usa frases de ligue realmente cursis (y malas) para cortejar a Alec. ADAPTACIÓN.

* * *

><p>Ragnor y Simón estaban en la casa de Magnus, temprano el miércoles por la noche, ansiosos por saber sobre las hazañas del día anterior. Escucharon con entusiasmo como Magnus les dio una breve descripción de su intento de atraer a Alec—menos los detalles embarazosos, por supuesto. Así que, en efecto, toda su descripción compuesta por cerca de dos frases.<p>

Era, pues, la suerte de que Ragnor y Simón eran muy buenos leyendo entre las líneas cuando se trataba de Magnus.

Sin embargo, su compañía no era del todo inútil—Simón había pasado la mañana con Isabelle y se las había arreglado para hacer un poco de exploración y estaba ahora alimentándole toda esta importante información a Magnus, tal y como habían quedado de acuerdo después de que Magnus había leído la página 69 del manual _'¡Echarse Un Polvo Es Fácil!_'

"Si la chica está jugando a hacerse la difícil, ¡entonces no te desanimes! A las chicas les gusta hacerte trabajar por la cosas y con frecuencia se toman la tarea de parecer desinteresadas, pero no seas engañado— ¡ellas ciertamente tienen ganas de ello! Juega su juego por un momento, intenta descubrir más de sus intereses — si ella está leyendo un libro entonces habla con ella sobre ello o pídele una recomendación para la próxima vez que estés en una librería (¡olvida el hecho de que la única cosa en la que estás interesado es en echarte un polvo con ella!) si ella está cantando junto a una canción, finge que eres un fan de la banda o artista en cuestión. Esto funciona especialmente bien si la canción es alguna de ese tipo romántico tonto — finge que estás impartiendo una gran confianza al revelar tu gusto secreto por la canción y te encontrarás como un hombre sensible en contacto con sus sentimientos— ¡y muy pronto estarás '_en contacto'_ con mucho más!

**Consejo útil:** acosar no es—repito, _NO_ es—un método que aconsejamos, pero si sientes que es una necesidad, por favor, hazlo con sigilo y cautela—precedentes legales muestran que los jurados no son muy solidarios con los acosadores."

"Isabelle y Alec, ambos son estudiantes de medicina," Simón estaba diciendo, sus ojos brillantes y embrutecido mientras imaginaba a Isabelle en un uniforme de enfermera. "Como dije antes, son mejores amigos. Según Isa, Alec no ha tenido una relación seria desde hace tiempo, sólo un par de aventuras. Ella tampoco ha estado en una relación seria por un tiempo, lo cual encuentro difícil de creer considerando que Isabelle es tan—" Simón se tropezó con sus palabras cuando cruzó la mirada con el ceño fruncido de Magnus. "Bien, de todos modos ella y Alec son muy unidos y pasan un montón de tiempo juntos. Les gusta ir al cine y ver películas—al parecer Alec es muy aficionado de las películas de superhéroes, así que eso te puede ser útil—y también les gusta pasar tiempo, juntos. Al parecer también tienen esta pequeña tradición—la cual personalmente pienso que es muy linda—de acurrucarse juntos en el sillón viendo dibujos animados los sábados por la mañana. Isabelle y yo llegamos a la discusión sobre como los dos pensamos que la televisión para niños es una basura estos días y sobre como las cosas eran mucho mejor cuando éramos jóvenes. Es increíble la cantidad de cosas que tenemos en común, de verdad…"

Magnus había dejado de escuchar. Así que a Alexander le gustaban las caricaturas, ¿verdad? Interesante. Recordó haber visto algo que podría ayudarlo en el libro.

Así que esa noche, él y sus amigos se dirigieron hacia el bar. Alec no parecía estar prestando mucha atención a su libro y no dejaba de levantar la mirada cada pocos minutos. Magnus esperó que Alec no estuviera esperando a alguien. Caminó hacia adelante.

Alec levantó la mirada. Fue un honor para el autocontrol de Magnus que sí reaccionó cuando Alec miró con recelo sus manos. ¡Él tenía una buena higiene personal, maldita sea! En su lugar silenciosamente metió su mano a su bolsa y sacó una botella de desinfectante de manos. Poniendo una cantidad generosa en sus manos lo frotó lenta y deliberadamente sobre ellas.

"¿Satisfecho?" le preguntó a Alec, quien lucía ligeramente de color rosa.

"Como sea," Alec sacudió su cabeza como si la estuviera despejando y miró expectantemente a Magnus. "Así que ¿Supongo que tienes algo que decirme?"

"Sí," Magnus asintió, una sonrisa de anticipación en su rostro. ¡Oh a Alexander le iba a gustar esta! Él estaba completamente seguro. Magnus se movió para que su cadera estuviera descansando en la mesa de Alec. Asegurándose de que el más bajo estuviera prestando atención, le lanzó una sonrisa sexy y pronunció, "¡Puede que no sea Pedro Picapiedra pero puedo hacer que grites un ¡Yabba Dabba Doo! en la cama".

Alec no parecía impresionado. "… De acuerdo."

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?" Magnus no pudo detener que la decepción se filtre en su tono. "¿Cierto?"

"Bueno, no fue una frase de ligue muy buena, ¿verdad?" Alec dijo razonablemente. "Y no muy original, tampoco."

"¡¿Qué?! Pero—" Magnus farfulló. "¡Pero creí que la amarías! Es original e hilarante. Tú sabes— ¡Pedro Picapiedra!— ¡Y tú amas las caricaturas! ¡Las ves cada sábado por la mañana!"

Los ojos de Alec se abrieron y de repente se alejó de Magnus.

"¿Me estás acosando?" susurró, luciendo un poco temeroso. "¿Eso es lo que es esto? ¿Eres un acosador?"

Magnus podría haber colapsado de frustración.

"¡No!" casi gritó, mirando a las personas sentadas cerca de ellos mientras ellos fruncían el ceño ante su voz alta. "¡No, no soy un acosador! Dios, Qué crees que soy, ¿un patético? No, mi amigo Simón me dijo de lo que averiguó cuando salió con tu amiga Isabelle esta mañana."

Alec, quien se había relajado un poco por la enfática negación de Magnus de ser un acosador, de repente se tensó de nuevo.

"¿Tu amigo se enteró de eso por Isabelle?" preguntó y su voz era peligrosamente baja.

"Sí," Magnus respondió con cautela. Por sorprendente que sea, no era un completo idiota y reconocía un tono peligroso cuando escuchaba uno, independientemente del hecho de que se tratara de un muchacho con aspecto delicado a quien probablemente podría dominar con una mano atada a su espalda, o eso creía él (y eso realmente no era algo en lo que debería estar pensando. Al menos, no en este momento).

"Entonces, ¿él le debió haber preguntado sobre mí?" Alec continuó, sus manos aún apretadas.

"Er…supongo que sí," Magnus esperó que esto no terminara donde pensó que iba a terminar.

"¿Y por qué," Alec enunció claramente cada palabra mientras se ponía de pie lentamente, y Magnus estuvo repentinamente consciente de que el chico era un poco más bajo que él, "_tu_ amigo le preguntaría a mi amiga sobre _mí_?"

"Umm" claramente no era una de las respuestas más elocuentes.

"A menos que alguien," Alexander tocó a Magnus en el pecho (lo cual fue sorprendentemente doloroso), su rostro oscuro. "Alguien le haya dado la idea. ¡Lo cual significaría que mi mejor amiga en el mundo entero, a quien amo con todo mi corazón y haría cualquier cosa por ella, estaría saliendo con alguien que a ella le gusta genuinamente bajo falsos pretextos porque un estúpido, imbécil egoísta quería hacer mi vida miserable!"

"Er…" de nuevo, Magnus no tenía respuesta y se estaba cansando seriamente de este efecto que Alexander tenía sobre él. Ni siquiera estaba seguro qué acusación abordar en primer lugar. Por supuesto, siendo él mismo, eligió equivocadamente.

"¡No soy un imbécil egoísta estúpido!" dijo indignado, sorprendido cuando el rostro de Alec se puso aún más oscuro. Fue sorprendentemente caliente.

"¿Ni siquiera vas a negarlo?"

"¡Bueno, estoy negando que no soy un imbécil egoísta estúpido, sin duda!"

"¡Quiero decir el hecho de que hiciste que tu amigo saliera con la mía bajo falsos pretextos!" la voz de Alec se volvía bastante estridente.

"Oh eso," Magnus hizo un gesto con su mano. "Eso fue de su parte. Él era el que quería salir con tu amiga. Así que yo sugerí que matemos dos pájaros de un tiro y le pedí que hiciera una investigación para mí."

Para la sorpresa de Magnus, Alexander no parecía creerle y de hecho parecía ponerse aún más furioso que antes. Magnus sabía que estaba haciendo un hábito retroceder de enfrentamientos así que decidió cambiar de táctica, en lo que él creía era un movimiento ingenioso y brillante.

"Mira," interrumpió antes de que Alec pudiera hablar de nuevo. "Si no me crees entonces pregúntale a mi amigo tú mismo—él está por allá. Es posiblemente el hombre más honorable y estúpidamente noble en existencia por lo que no tendrás que dudar de sus palabras. Sólo déjame ir por él."

Magnus rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se fue antes de que Alec pudiera responder. Se acercó a la mesa donde sus amigos estaban sentados, y ellos lo miraron con sorpresa y curiosidad, queriendo saber lo que había sucedido.

"Simón, levántate," Magnus dijo bruscamente, tirando del brazo de Simón.

"¿Qué?" Simón estaba confundido.

"Necesitas ir a hablar con Alexander," Magnus trató de empujarlo.

"¿Por qué querría hacer eso?" Simón aún estaba confundido. "No soy el que está intentando meterse en sus pantalones. O—No quieres que hable bien de ti, ¿verdad? Porque no lo hare, realmente no lo hare. Te lo advierto, me haces ir para allá y hablar bien de ti y te juro que le diré sobre esa vez con la tortuga y el beer-bong."

"¡No estoy pidiendo que hables bien de mí!" Magnus frunció el ceño, aunque él había planeado secretamente pedirle a Simón hacer eso mientras simultáneamente le aseguraba a Alec de sus intenciones hacia su mejor amiga. "Sólo quiero que vayas allí y le digas que tus sentimientos por Isabelle son genuinos y que yo no te obligué a salir con ella para que puedas alimentarme información de él."

"Bueno, lo hiciste," Ragnor murmuró.

"¿El chico requiere que le asegure sobre mis sentimientos por Isabelle?" lejos de parecer molesto, Simón parecía encantado. "¡Entonces él verdaderamente es el amigo adecuado para mi Isabelle! Estoy tan contento de que Isa tenga a alguien que cuida de su bienestar y para cuestionarse cualquier comportamiento de carácter desfavorable. ¡Voy a dar mi mejor esfuerzo para ganarme su aprobación!" y con eso, Simón prácticamente brincó hacia Alec, quien los estaba mirando a todos con sospecha.

Magnus tomó el asiento de Simón y ambos, Ragnor y él observaron con interés mientras Simón se acercaba a Alec. Al principio Alec no parecía nada acogedor y se mantuvo firme en su desaprobación. Sin embargo, mientras Simón siguió hablando, sus ojos brillando y su actitud abierta y honesta, una cosa extraña parecía suceder. Alexander parecía derretirse físicamente, inclinándose como si estuviera hipnotizando hacia Simón mientras el último defendía lo que parecía ser su eterna devoción hacia Isabelle. Había muchos suspiros y asentimientos con la cabeza de parte de Alec mientras Simón exponía sobre este asunto por lo que parecía ser un tiempo innecesariamente largo, considerando que Alec lo estaba prácticamente adorando con sus ojos.

Magnus estaba considerando seriamente la expulsión forzosa de Simón de su posición como Mejor Amigo. Ragnor era probablemente mucho más estable de todos modos.

Finalmente, Simón parecía llegar a una conclusión, Alec y Simón se miraron entre sí con mucha diligencia, uno asegurándole al otro de sus sentimientos. Cuando Simón finalmente se puso de pie y se alejó, la mirada de Alexander lo siguió, sus ojos empañados y de ensueño.

"Así que todo ya está aclarado," Simón dijo alegremente mientras se deslizaba en otra silla. "Alec me ha dado su aprobación y yo ahora puedo salir con Isabelle. Alexander realmente parece un tipo encantador, Magnus, puedo ver por qué estás interesado en él."

"¿Puedes?" Magnus dijo entre dientes, agarrando una servilleta firmemente en sus manos. "¿Dijiste algo agradable sobre mí?"

Simón parecía pensativo.

"Bueno," dijo lentamente. "Le aseguré que no eras un acosador. O un loco. ¿Eso cuenta?"

Magnus se quejó en voz baja.

"¿Algo más?" miró ferozmente a su recién ex-mejor amigo.

Una lenta sonrisa se extendió sobre el rostro de Simón y tenía una mirada extraña de alegría mientras respondía.

"Bueno," dijo casualmente, sus ojos malvados. "También le aseguré que de hecho tienes un hábito de lavarte las manos después de ir al baño."

Ragnor se atragantó con su bebida mientras el rostro de Magnus se volvía de color rojo. Contempló brevemente hacer otra 'retirada estratégica' pero luego descartó la idea, ya que Simón y Ragnor sabían dónde vivía y no se dejaban intimidar fácilmente.

También era sorprendentemente difícil encontrar buenos minions estos días.

De mala gana, comenzó a decirles lo que había pasado. Cuando había terminado hizo una salida digna mientras Simón y Ragnor se reían disimuladamente y resoplaban de una manera impropia, suplicando que les doliera la cabeza y que tuvieran una clase la mañana siguiente. En realidad, simplemente fue a casa y rompió la botella secreta de whisky que tenía escondida debajo de su cama en caso de emergencias. Estaba bastante seguro de que toda esta semana contaba como una.

* * *

><p>El jueves fue testigo de una nueva estrategia arrancada de las páginas de <em>¡Echarse Un Polvo Es Fácil! <em>Que ahora se había convertido en una verdadera biblia para Magnus, en sus horas de necesidad. El _Capítulo Veintiuno_ era la fuente de la sabiduría del día de hoy.

"Si ninguna de las técnicas anteriores ha funcionado hasta ahora, ¡entonces este es el método para ti! Aquí tomamos una hoja del libro de los alemanes y empleamos una táctica conocida como 'bombardeo de serie'. O para decirlo de otra manera, molestamos a la chica durante tanto tiempo que sus defensas estarán gastadas mientras finalmente se rinde. Esto puede ser un poco arriesgado—ya sea la técnica funciona y vas a casa feliz, o no lo hace y en su lugar eres desalojado del lugar de trabajo por dos gorilas grandes y fornidos. El truco es presentarse de manera encantadora y dulce—haz que tu persistencia sea adorable y no irritante. Y luego quién sabe—una vez que la hayas agotado mentalmente, ¡puedes tener una oportunidad de agotarla físicamente también!"

Magnus pensó que este probablemente era un muy buen consejo para hacerle frente a Alexander. Y no era como si tuviera que trabajar en la parte encantadora. Y aunque no estaba particularmente interesado en ser llamado 'dulce', no tenía una objeción en particular con ello, especialmente si era Alec el que lo llamara así.

Y así fue el jueves por la noche que marchó hacia Alec, quien había estado mirando en su dirección mientras Magnus entraba al bar. Los ojos de Alec se arrugaron ligeramente a medida que se acercaba, dándole a Magnus toda su atención.

"¡Espero que sepas RCP, porque me has robado el aliento!"

La boca de Alec se crispó.

"Lo siento, no estás de suerte," murmuró, tomando un delicado sorbo de su bebida.

"¡No mientas!" Magnus señaló un dedo hacia él. "Eres un estudiante de medicina. ¡Debes saber RCP!"

"Oh, estarías sorprendido de cuántos estudiantes aún no han sido certificados," Alec respondió secamente. "Aunque supongo que tienes razón, estaba mintiendo. ¿Te enteraste mientras me acosabas de nuevo?"

"¡Te dije, no soy un acosador!" Magnus protestó.

"Me podrías haber engañado," los ojos de Alec brillaron. "Digo, siguiéndome aquí todos los días, engañando a mis amigos para que hablen sobre mí y constantemente molestándome y todo eso."

"¿Molestándote?" Magnus farfulló antes de gruñir. "¡Te voy a enseñar lo que es molestar!" dijo antes de alejarse de un Alec sorprendido, con el fin de hojear su guía para una buena frase de ligue.

Estaba de regreso frente a Alec, cinco minutos más tarde, sorprendiendo a Alec haciéndolo derramar un poco de su bebida.

"¡Dame un poco de advertencia primero!" se quejó mientras Magnus se ponía frente a él. "¿Ahora qué?"

"Yo—er—quería saber si…um— ¿Si dolió?" Magnus dijo torpemente.

"¿Qué dolió?" Alec preguntó confundido.

"¿Cuando tú, erm, caíste del cielo?" bien, así que eso no sonó tan suave en la vida real como lucía en papel.

La boca de Alec se retorcía.

"¿Sabes qué?" Magnus rápidamente habló antes de que Alec pudiera herir su orgullo. "Sólo—sólo espera aquí. Regresaré en un momento." Y con eso salió corriendo y comenzó a hojear el libro. Eso fue simplemente un patrón para la forma en la que pasó el resto de la tarde.

* * *

><p>"Si dijera que tienes un cuerpo hermoso, ¿lo apretarías contra el mío?"<p>

"No."

"¿No lo apretarías contra el mío?"

"No lo apretaría contra el tuyo ya sea literalmente o figurativamente."

"Maldita sea."

"Absolutamente."

* * *

><p>"¿Sabías que tu cabello y mi almohada están perfectamente coordinados en color?"<p>

"¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que tus almohadas son negras? ¿Qué eres? ¿Algún tipo de gótico en el closet? ¿Usas delineador negro y miras intimidantemente a la gente mientras camina? Porque sabes, ¡totalmente te puedo ver mirando a la gente intimidantemente!"

"¡NO soy un gótico, Alexander!"

"¡Está bien, no necesitas alterarte por ello! ¡No hay nada de malo en ser uno! ¿Qué tienes contra los góticos de todos modos?"

"No tengo nada en contra de—oh sabes qué, ¡Olvídalo!"

* * *

><p>"Si fueras una hamburguesa, serías una McHermoso."<p>

"….Ahora eso es simplemente patético."

"¡No fue patético, Alexander!"

"Hmmm no, lo fue."

"Sabes, ahora que lo pienso, realmente me gusta el nombre de McHermoso. Tal vez puedo hacer que los enfermeros me digan así…"

"Realmente no contaría con ello."

* * *

><p>"¿Me prestas un cuarto?"<p>

"…. ¿Un cuarto de qué?"

"Um… no lo sé en realidad."

"¿Huh?"

"No sé—eso es lo que dice en el *murmullo*. ¿Sólo pregúntame por qué?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Para que pueda llamar a mi mamá y decirle que conocí al hombre de mis sueñ—espera, yo no tengo mamá."

"¿Puedes llamarle a tu papá?"

"¡Hah! Como si eso fuera a suceder. Jamás."

"Oh." Alec hace una pausa. "No lo entiendo."

"Hmmm. Yo tampoco. Estúpido libro americano."

* * *

><p>"Esas son un muy buen conjunto de piernas, ¿a qué hora se abren?"<p>

"Sabes, en realidad creo que prefería tus frases anteriores."

* * *

><p>"¿Tu padre era un mezclador de cemento?"<p>

"Er— ¿Qué?"

"Porque me pones duro."

"…Nunca conocí a mi padre."

"Oh." Magnus hizo una pausa. "Entonces eso actualmente no fue un no…"

"¿Magnus?"

"¿Sí?"

"Vete a la mierda."

* * *

><p>Así que resultó que el bombardeo serial no fue exactamente un ganador cuando se trataba de Alec tampoco. Se había hecho tarde e Isabelle había terminado su turno, lo cual significaba que ella y Alec estaban a punto de ir a casa, así que eso fue el final de eso.<p>

Sin embargo, antes de que Isabelle y él se fueran, Alec se dio la vuelta hacia Magnus.

"Buenas noches entonces."

"Sí, buenas noches," por alguna razón la voz de Magnus salió un poco ronca.

Alexander le envió una pequeña sonrisa y se fue, dejando a Magnus para hacer su camino a su propia casa.

Y a pesar de que las frases de ligue no habían funcionado, Magnus no podía evitar sentir que algo había logrado ese día. Fue por eso que se fue a la cama con una sonrisa en su rostro por primera vez en días.

Mañana, estaba seguro, sería el día decisivo en su misión para atraer a Alec.

* * *

><p>Soy estudiante de medicina tbn adsasfsaj hahaha y lo del RCP fue sencillamente hilarante xD Ya viene la última parte ;).<p> 


	3. ¿Te has dado por vencido conmigo?

**Pareja:** Magnus/Alec, ligero Simón/Isabelle.

**Clasificación:** PG.  
><strong>Género:<strong> Humor, romance.

**Núm. Palabras:** 9,625.

**Resumen:** Magnus usa frases de ligue realmente cursis (y malas) para cortejar a Alec. ADAPTACIÓN.

* * *

><p>Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Cassandra Clare y el maravilloso universo de Cazadores de Sombras. Este one-shot es una adaptación desde el fandom de EXO. El original le pertenece a Minhye, una mariposa con un humor brillante :3<p>

Nota final: Disfruten y no olviden dejar comentarios ;)

* * *

><p>El brillante plan de Magnus para el viernes era no tener plan en absoluto. Iba a entrar al bar y pedirle a Alec que saliera con él. Correctamente. El libro había dicho algo sobre '<em>ser directo es una táctica ganadora<em>' (aunque el libro parecía confundir el significado de 'directo' con 'vulgar'). Después de todo, era un viernes por la noche y Magnus siempre tenía una cita el viernes por la noche.

Estaba especialmente comprometido con este objetivo ya que tanto Simón como Ragnor estaban ocupados esa noche—Ragnor se había conseguido una cita con una chica y Simón estaba arrullando cachorros abandonados con Isabelle, o lo que sea que esos dos hacían cuando iban a citas.

Momentáneamente consideró quedarse en casa esa noche y no ir al bar. Sin embargo rápidamente decidió que una noche fuera era el mejor curso de acción y hablarle (o para ser más precisos, hacerle proposiciones) a Alec siempre era divertido y lo hacía sonreír. Por lo menos, sentía que tenía la necesidad de una copa o dos.

Poniéndose su abrigo, salió de su casa.

* * *

><p>Magnus se dirigió a su carro, sólo para descubrir que tenía un neumático desinflado. Como en realidad no podría haberse molestado para arreglarlo en ese mismo momento, decidió tomar el autobús. Mientras estaba sentado en el autobús, evitando escrupulosamente los ojos de las demás personas y esperando fervientemente a que nadie escogiera el asiento a su lado, Magnus seriamente contempló llamar a Simón o Ragnor para apoyo moral. Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando tuvo un ataque irritante de sentido común y decidió dejar a los dos en paz para que disfrutaran de sus citas. Alguien tenía que, incluso si él mismo no tenía una.<p>

Cuando llegó a su parada, rápidamente se bajó, intentando evitar la mirada del vagabundo en el asiento delantero que olía desconcertantemente a alcohol barato y le gruñía a los demás pasajeros. Justo cuando se estaba felicitando a sí mismo por una Evasión Exitosa, el autobús aceleró, salpicándolo con agua de un charco y arruinando así su camisa roja favorita.

Magnus se miró a sí mismo y se dio cuenta que realmente, realmente quería tener una rabieta y estampar sus pies como un niño de cinco años y gritar de frustración. Sin embargo, simplemente apretó sus dientes y rápidamente se dirigido hacia el bar.

Magnus entró y miró hacia la mesa de siempre de Alec. Si algo podría animarlo ahora, sería la vista de Alexander sonriéndole como un idiota. Sin embargo mientras la multitud que rodeaba la puerta se disipaba, Magnus vio la mesa y frunció el ceño. Había alguien sentado allí, pero Alec no estaba en ningún lugar.

Magnus miró a su alrededor de una manera casi frenética, sin verlo en ningún lugar. Luego, con un gemido se dio cuenta de su error. Alec usualmente solía sentarse en el bar porque estaba esperando a llevar a Isabelle a casa. Pero esta noche Isabelle estaba en una cita con Simón, ¡así que por supuesto que _no_ había razón por la que Alexander estuviera aquí!

Magnus sintió su corazón ahogarse en decepción. Se sentó sobre un taburete y pidió un whisky. Tomó un gran trago y luego casi se ahogó cuando de repente vio a Alec. ¡Alexander había llegado! ¡En el día libre de Isabelle! Eso significaba— ¿Qué significaba?

Alec se dirigió hacia su mesa de siempre. Magnus casi se puso de pie, listo para ir hacia él y ofrecerle a Alec un asiento junto a él cuando Alec vio que su mesa de siempre ya estaba llena. Estaba a punto de ponerse de pie cuando vio a la persona en la mesa levantar la mirada, detectar a Alec y pararse. Magnus se quedó congelado cuando el otro hombre abrazó fuertemente a Alec—demasiado fuerte para ser simplemente un amigo. Después de aferrarse el uno al otro por un tiempo sospechosamente largo, ambos se sentaron, sus cabezas muy juntas y miradas cariñosas en sus rostros. Estaban hablando de forma rápida y brillante, disfrutando de la presencia del otro.

Magnus sintió su estómago hundirse aún más. _Alexander tenía novio._ O por lo menos, alguien quien lucía como material potencial para ser su novio. Al ver a Alec aquí, a pesar de la ausencia de Isabelle, Magnus había pensado—había esperado…pero eso no tenía sentido ahora. Por supuesto que Alec no había venido aquí por él. ¿Por qué lo haría? Probablemente esperaría a ser atacado con una gran cantidad de nuevas frases de ligue y si Magnus era honesto consigo mismo, podía ver que eso podría ser muy molesto. ¿Por qué alguien se haría pasar a sí mismo por eso? No, Alec sólo había venido al bar esa noche para encontrarse con Sr. Novio Potencial.

Magnus se hundió en la tristeza y pidió otra copa. ¿Quién más que un idiota habría escuchado consejos de frases de ligue de un libro tan ridículo? Mentalmente se decidió en tirar el libro a la basura cuando llegara a su casa.

* * *

><p>Durante la siguiente media hora, cuando Magnus miraba a la mesa de Alec lo vería retorciéndose con torpeza y luciendo extrañamente ansioso. Tal vez estaba esperando una llamada de su novio, Magnus pensó masoquistamente.<p>

Estaba aceptando otra bebida del camarero cuando sintió un suave golpe en su hombro.

Se dio la vuelta, sorprendido.

Era Alexander.

"¿Qué quieres?" Magnus preguntó antes de que pudiera pensar.

Alec se sonrojó, calor inundando esas extraordinarias mejillas y por un momento lucía como si él mismo no supiera la respuesta a la pregunta.

Bueno, ya era hora de que él sea al que se le trabe la lengua a mí alrededor, Magnus se quejó, aunque secretamente su corazón estaba acelerándose a pesar de todos sus intentos de calmarlo.

"Yo—er—me preguntaba por qué no te acercaste a mí hoy," Alec dijo por fin, su sonrojo aún muy prominente.

Magnus lo miró fijamente.

"Tenías a alguien contigo," dijo lentamente. "No quería…interrumpir nada."

"Oh, no lo hubieras hecho," Alec dijo rápidamente.

Magnus levantó una ceja.

"¿No?" preguntó con cautela.

"¡Oh, no!" los ojos de Alec estaban muy redondos, serios. Luego admitió, "Bueno está bien, probablemente hubieras interrumpido, y conociéndote habrías estado irritantemente sin remordimientos sobre ello y eso hubiera irritado bastante a mi amigo, pero no hubiera sido nada importante, no en realidad."

"¿Tu amigo?" Magnus no pudo evitar gruñir.

"¡Sí, es un viejo amigo de la escuela que no había visto en años!" Alec sonrió deslumbrantemente. "¡Fue una completa coincidencia, encontrarme con él aquí de todos los lugares!" luego una mirada de compresión cruzó su rostro. "¿Es por eso por lo que no te acercaste?"

Pero Magnus no había escuchado la pregunta.

"¿Una coincidencia?" preguntó, su corazón ahora corriendo un verdadero maratón en su pecho. "¿Quieres decir que no planeaste en encontrarte con él aquí?"

"¿Qué?" Alec lucía sorprendido, luego incómodo y luego avergonzado. "No—no, sólo fue una coincidencia."

"¿Entonces por qué estabas aquí?" Magnus se inclinó hacia adelante, esperanza burbujeando en su pecho.

"¡Yo—yo usualmente vengo aquí cada noche!" Alec tartamudeó, un poco a la defensiva.

"Usualmente vienes aquí para esperar a Isabelle" Magnus fue implacable. "Él no está aquí hoy—sé que no está aquí, está en una cita con mi amigo Simón."

Alec mordió su labio y apartó la mirada antes de que se encontrara con los ojos de Magnus de nuevo, mirándolo de frente.

"¿Quién dice que es a Isabelle a quien espero?" preguntó en voz baja.

Magnus no sabía que decir a eso, y de pronto estaba asustado de que estuviera leyendo demasiado en esto y que tal vez se estaba poniendo por delante de sí mismo. Forzosamente disipó la esperanza creciente en su pecho.

"¿Entonces por qué viniste conmigo ahora?" Magnus preguntó de nuevo.

Alec miró sus zapatos.

"Te dije," dijo en voz baja. "Quería saber por qué no te habías acercado a mí," tenía una expresión vulnerable en su rostro mientras miraba a Magnus. "¿Te has dado por vencido conmigo?"

La abrazadera emocional de Magnus en sus sentimientos se disolvió como un terrón de azúcar en un cubo de agua. Sintió su boca secarse y sus manos húmedas.

"No," su voz salió estrangulada. "No me he dado por vencido contigo. Nunca."

La sonrisa de Alec era más dulce que el mencionado terrón de azúcar metafórico.

"Pero Alexander…" Magnus se levantó de su taburete, y sus manos estaban flotando a centímetros de los brazos de Alec, como si no quisiera tocar. "Alexander, necesito saber—necesitas—necesitas ser específico, de lo contrario—" se detuvo, inseguro de lo que, él mismo quería decir.

Alec miró a los ojos de Magnus, considerando esta declaración.

"Alexander…" Magnus casi suplicó.

Una pequeña sonrisa apreció en el rostro de Alec antes de que lo agachara con timidez.

"Lo que quise decir," Alec dijo lentamente y deliberadamente antes de levantar la mirada y concederle a Magnus una de esas sonrisas enormes radiantes con las que había estado soñando desde que había puesto un pie fuera de su puerta esa noche. "Es esto," tomó un suspiro largo.

"Hola, soy un ladrón y estoy aquí para robar tu corazón."

Magnus sintió su corazón hincharse y una sonrisa enorme estalló en su rostro.

"Sabes," murmuró mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, sus labios a unos pocos milímetros lejos de los de Alec. "Prefiero creer que ya lo has hecho."

Y mientras los ojos de Alec brillaban con alegría, Magnus hizo lo que había estado anhelando hacer desde el primer momento en el que había puesto sus ojos en él.

Se besaron.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, Magnus se acurrucó contra las perfectamente comestibles orejas de Alec.

"¿Quieres ir a mi casa y ver mi colección de libros raros?" respiró en el cuello de Alec.

Alec se estremeció.

"Tengo una gran afición por libros antiguos raros," Alexander dijo sin aliento.

Sonriendo, Magnus tomó la mano de Alec y finalmente salieron del bar de la manera en la que más había deseado—juntos.

Y accidentalmente, Magnus se las arregló para mostrarle a Alec, un libro raro antes de que se desplomaran en la cama, juntos. Y a pesar de que puede no haber tenido ningún gran valor monetario, _'¡Echarse Un Polvo Es Fácil! Vol. 1: Charlando Con Chicas'_ creció para convertirse en uno de los elementos más preciados en el hogar Bane-Lightwood y años después, Magnus siempre juraba por el poder de una buena frase de ligue cuando se trataba de cortejar a la persona de tus sueños.

Alec, por otra parte, juraba por el poder de varias frases de ligue de basura. Y eso también funcionaba.

En cualquier caso, ambos vivieron felices para siempre, lo que demuestra que no se debe juzgar un libro por su portada (o de hecho, por su contenido. O su aparente estupidez. Y misoginia. Y racismo casual).

THE END.

* * *

><p>¡Y ahora sí, por fin terminado! Por ser feriado, les traigo el desenlace de este fic, y ya saben…dejen comentarios o les saldrán verrugas en el trasero, cortesía del Gran Brujo de Brooklyn. Gracias por leer :D<p>

PD. Visiten mi página en face, please, el link esta en mi perfil ;)


End file.
